About Time
by LESbiansMISunderstood
Summary: "It was strange. They might have fought and bickered like an old married couple, constantly challenged each other in every way they could think of; one of the main reasons why Monopoly was banned in any Ami's household. (Jehan put on a funeral bonfire to say goodbye to their games after Enjolras and Éponine attracted a couple of noise complaints from Grantaire's neighbours.)" SMUT!


_This was my smutsunday submission, waaaay back in december, i figured i'd post it here!_

**Pairing:** E/É

**Words: **5K+

**Warning:** Contains _swearing_ and _sexual themes (smut, a fuckton of smut) _

**Beta:** none

**Type:** Modern AU

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

She looked up from the menu and saw him hastily averting his eyes. It was the third time that night that she'd caught him staring at her, and she had only been here ten minutes.

"Is there something on my nose?" she asked him, the atmosphere died down a bit as everyone around the table shut up and observed them. It was a common thing that Éponine and Enjolras bickered, but her starting it right after arriving to her own birthday party was a new sort of record. Especially considering that they hadn't really talked in a while. Had Combeferre been there, then there would probably not be a fight at all, he would either fix Enjolras with a stare or gently place his hand on Éponine's knee and give her a warning look.

But there was no Combeferre this time, there hadn't been any Combeferre for the past few months, not since he almost turned down a job offer for Éponine, and she had realised she would never feel as strongly for him as he felt for her. It had been a horrible break up. Combeferre had been devastated and Éponine had moved in with Courfeyrac and Enjolras. Enjolras had moved in with Combeferre, them in the same flat could never be ideal so he was packed the moment she arrived with her bags. It was only temporary, as Combeferre had accepted the job offer and would be moving.

The tension had died down, Courfeyrac had instantly forgiven her, seeing as he was living with her heartbreak, and after a few weeks all the other boys had forgiven her as she and Combeferre had forged a patchwork friendship. They had agreed that the breakup was for the best, and Combeferre had left. She knew from his emails and calls (to Courfeyrac) that he was doing better than her, he'd even met a great girl that Courf had nicknamed Mere. Éponine was really happy for him, she may have loved Combeferre with all she had, but she was not really _in love_ with Combeferre, and she never really had been.

The only one that was not forgiving her was Enjolras.

It was strange. They might have fought and bickered like an old married couple, constantly challenged each other in every way they could think of; one of the main reasons why Monopoly was banned in any Ami's household. (Jehan had even put on a funeral and bonfire to say goodbye to their three copies after Enjolras and Éponine attracted a couple of noise complaints from Grantaire's neighbours.) But they had always been friends. They had always been there for each other, in text messages where she rambled on about her crappy boss, stupid customers and not being taken seriously in her work and he offered tips and sympathies or whenever he could, even meeting up for coffee's when she asked him to elaborate his advice. And he would sometimes text her when his case had gone wrong in some way and she would be over with a bottle of brandy (the same bottle as they both refused to drink it and would often settle for wine instead, but it was a running gag and a tradition) as he raged about how the court case _should_ have turned out. It was in those moments where they had a strange sort of truce, where it was just the two of them and the petty fights were all but forgotten. So what she did not understand was how he had not replied to a single text or responded to a single joking glance after her break up. And she had to admit that his coldness towards her hurt more than her heartbreak.

So when he didn't deem her question with an answer; she'd had enough.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she queried.

He slowly put down his menu, eyes finally meeting hers.

"Not now."

"Yes, fucking hell Enjolras, What the fuck-"

"Well then, not here." Enjolras interrupted before he stood and pointed to the door.

She sat back and crossed her arms, refusing to do what he wanted her to, just to make him feel like crap for once.

"Out." He said, all cool, calm and collected, but she could see the twitch in his jaw.

So she left the restaurant, spitting her order to a terrified Joly before she followed him into the alley behind it and the outdated record store.

"What do you want Éponine?" he asked. He looked tired, weary and for a split moment she was tempted to let it be and just shrug it off, offering to let bygones be bygones.

But she was hurt and she wanted to get some damn answers.

"I- Why can't you look me in the eyes anymore?" It was meant to come out as an angry question, maybe with a hint of curiosity, but it came out as a weak and emotional question and all she could do was hold her breath and not lose face.

"I am looking you in the eye right now, am I not?" he said, but his eyes were a little softer. And was that pity she saw in them? Whatever it was it was confusing and made her head fuzzy and she didn't like that one bit. So she got mad.

"Don't you get smart with me! I am not fucking around, Enjolras! I want you to just look me in the eyes and tell me why the fuck you've been avoiding me for months, ignoring me and pretending I'm not there? It can't be all about Combeferre can it? We are both adults and he's even met a new girl so why can't you just explain why _your _forgiveness is harder to achieve than his?!"

"Damn it Éponine! I'm not mad at _you_, I'm not blaming _you_ for anything, hell I am actually relieved that you broke up with Combeferre and made him follow his dream. You're a good person Éponine, and this has _nothing_ to do with you."

She laughed in disbelief.

"Are you shitting me? Of course it has something to do with me!" She sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay, she never really cried, but the fact that Enjolras, the one friend she had that she knew was always completely honest with her had just lied to her face and she was uncertain about what else he could have possibly lied about. That was the thing with her. Once you lied to her, she would never trust you completely again. That was also one of the reasons why she and Combeferre would not have worked for much longer, job offer or no.

"You've blocked me out and shut me off for _months_, Enjolras. After the breakup it was not only Combeferre who was broken, I was broken too. And I needed you, damn it!" her eyes stung as tears made her vision bleary, but she refused to blink, refused to let them fall. "Please, just tell me what the fuck _I _did to make you basically _leave _me-"

"'Ponine, it's not what you did, it's me."

"What the fuck have you done, then? To make you believe you're too good for me-"

"Damn it!" He moved closer to her, eyes boring into hers and finally, _finally,_ she got a kick of that adrenaline, the excitement she missed in her life more than she'd missed Combeferre_. I missed you,_she thinks, looking at Enjolras, _I missed you, you stubborn, handsome dolt_.

And it was not as if she didn't miss her ex, but she was prepared for him leaving, she was prepared for the space and she had agreed to it, almost forced it. But the space between her and Enjolras was a hard blow to the stomach. A sucker punch she could not have anticipated.

"I can _never_ be too good for you, Ép," he said sincerely, a burning passion in his eyes and that weird emotion she could only tie to him. "It's me that's not good enough to be your friend, not yours and not Combeferre's."

"What?" she asked, confusion in her eyes as she regarded him, but he was in rant mode and he would not stop until he was done.

"I just feel so _guilty_, your breakup was my fault entirely, I've been giving you crap advice, both of you, and you followed it blindly. I've been pointing out everything that was wrong with your relationship as subtly as possible for almost a year and when you finally broke off I wasn't even relieved, or happy or anything. I just felt so guilty and bad and unworthy. Because it was everything I had wanted for years, Ép, _years. _And when it finally happened it made you both so sad and I never wanted that. I never thought it would actually work!" he was looking at her in earnest, eyes slightly crazy but so, so sincere and young that she was rendered speechless. And all she could think about was the absurdity of his words and his breath on his face and hands on her shoulders as he basically pressed her against the wall.

"The truth is, Éponine, that I have loved you from just about the moment you told me to fuck off for the first time, and you make it fucking impossible to fall out of love with you."

Her breath caught and before she knew what she was doing, she reached her own hands up, fisted them in his hair and brought his pretty pink lips down to hers.

For a moment everything froze, both of them were still caught in the shock of the moment, but as a whimper escaped Enjolras' mouth, she was in full action, arms clutching him tightly to her and her tongue slipping through his parted lips. His mouth was amazing, and he only needed slight coaxing from her before he showed her just exactly what he could do, leaving her lips swollen and collarbone bruised. _This is what I was lacking_, she though, as the passion grew between them and she pushed him backwards to the wall of the record store. He growled as his back knocked hard against it and removed his clever lips from her neck. Just the thought of those clever lips _there_ was enough to make her weak in the knees as she pinned him against the rough bricks. He caught her as her knees gave way and spun them, supporting her by her hips as he pressed his thigh between hers, she straddled it eagerly, grateful for the relief it gave to have him pressed against her aching centre. She let out a breathy moan that he swallowed with his lips as his hands started grinding her hips into his thigh, rubbing himself into her at the same time.

"Enjolras," she whimpered as his lips left hers and their motions became more frantic as they basically dry humped against the brick wall in the dark alley.

He growled and his hands came down to her thighs, lifting them, and her, up as he spread them to settle in between them. The moment the bulge in his jeans started rubbing against her impossibly warm centre, she couldn't help the half choked scream that escaped her lips, only when he slanted his lips over hers in a messy open-mouthed kiss as she made the same sound as he hit her at another angle, did she realise just how loud the moans had been. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing her boots into his jean clad arse and whispered for him to go harder, faster, there, yes, yes, oh yes, there. She could feel the heat building with the friction his bulge rubbing hard and fast against the rough material of the jeans covering her sex created, and it took no time for her orgasm to build. Enjolras had one hand under her arse, to hold her up, and the other one was under her shirt, roughly massaging her breast through her lacy bra, his hot breath fanning over her neck, coming out in horse grunts with each thrust as he pushed her harder and harder into the wall.

Any moment now, their friends could come out and look for them and find them like this, she was not sure why but it only made it all the more exciting. Suddenly, Enjolras groaned and caught her hands, that had been circling from his back and round his torso to play with the buttons of his shirt, bringing them over her head and trapping them there with one hand as he started kissing the tops of her breasts through her shirt. Something about the way he was in control, acting like he knew what he was doing; was so _Enjolras_. Éponine gasped in surprise and pleasure as she arced into him, craving it all.

"Éponine," he moaned as his hips met hers at an incredible speed, and she was gone. Her vision turned white and her body shook, she came fast, and she came hard, as his lips met hers again, swallowing her scream of ecstasy. He came shortly after, three quick thrusts and yelp against her jaw before he collapsed against her, pressing his sweaty forehead against her shoulder and catching his breath before he lowered her back onto the ground.

Éponine's head was spinning, she had just sort of 'done the deed' with her best friend, who may or may not have been in love with her for years and kind of had been a prick to her for months, oh and he also lived in her flat, which she had moved out of until her ex-boyfriend/his best friend moved out and she hadn't bothered to move back.

"Well fuck." She muttered.

It was with a resigned sigh that Enjolras awkwardly withdrew his head from her shoulder and shuffled his feet, hands hovering in front of the mess he'd made in his boxers.

He looked adorable, his flushed face, messy hair and swollen lips were the tip of the iceberg, how the fuck had she been able to ignore the obvious attraction she had to him for so long? She righted her bra, pushing her boob back into the cup and pulling the strap back up. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck with one hand as she realised he was standing there without a jacket, and it actually was a chilly night and their jackets were in the restaurant with their friends, so they could not go back in and get them, especially not in this state, she mused. He seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he wrapped an arm over his torso, the other still awkwardly hanging over his crotch.

"Fuck," He nodded in agreement to her earlier sentiments.

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Éponine could not bring herself to regret it, not one bit, and once again she thought about his mouth in other places than the limited options their coupling left him with. She felt giddy, happy and reckless.

"Well, come on then." She said, taking his hand and dragging him out of the alley and away from the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" he whispered to her as he walked close behind, using her as a shield from curious eyes of passer-bys at his dishevelled appearance.

"My flat."

"It's the other way."

"No, that's yours and Courfeyrac's." She said, leading him down to the street where she used to live.

"But you live there now."

She shrugged and rang the doorbell for Ms O'Leary on the third floor, the lovely old lady always buzzed her through when she couldn't find her keys before and it was barely eight o'clock so she would be awake.

"It was meant to be temporary, just to give 'Ferre space to move."

"But, this is my flat now?" he sounded so confused, poor dear.

"You pay rent to me, you know that right?" she smiled as she climbed the stairs up to the 3rd floor, Enjolras trailing behind.

She counted the ugly stripes on the wall until she came to the 6th and picked at the corner of the hallway carpet there, getting out her spare key and unlocking the door. Éponine and Enjolras had both left their coats with their keys, wallets, phones, everything basically, with their friends.

She gave it to Enjolras who looked creeped out by the knowledge that anyone could have found the key and broken into his home whenever they wanted. She knew this key was very well hidden, but she could practically hear his mind screaming its protests to this key.

"Calm down," she laughed as she walked past him into the flat.

It was almost exactly as she left it, yet completely different.

Combeferre's books were mostly replaced with Enjolras', but seeing as he also had a vast collection of boring encyclopaedias and other volumes with fading letters; it was not that much of a change. There were also random Enjolras-type objects everywhere. Small things like the ugly porcelain duck she had given him for Christmas was scattered on shelves and big things like the curtains and the pillows on the couch were red, instead of the pale blue that had reminded Éponine of hospitals, her greatest fear, and the subtle changes made all the difference in the atmosphere. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. When she had lived here with Combeferre, it had been a mess, they both liked cooking, and were both bad at cleaning their projects, but Enjolras was not much of a chef, nor did he ever let chores go undone for long either, so she was not surprised in the slightest.

"I'm just gonna borrow your, my, no… _the_ bathroom," she said as she made her way out of the kitchen again, leaving him standing in the doorway.

The moment she closed and locked the door behind her, she let herself have a split moment of panic, oddly enough it didn't settle in. She had expected to have a full blown freak out now that she was alone, but she felt content. Odd… she felt good, and not at all did any of this guilt feeling Enjolras had been blabbering about ever make an appearance. She opened the cupboard under the sink and thanked the heavens that there was still an economy pack of bic razors crammed in with some random lotions and creams. She shaved her legs with lightning speed, damning herself for not bothering to do it when there was no boyfriend nor skirt season. She then removed her clothes and turned the shower on. As she waited for the water to heat, she looked at herself in the mirror, there were marks already beginning to form on her collarbone and her hair was a mess, but the biggest change from that morning was the life in her face; the spark in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks.

She smiled mischievously at her own reflection before she unlocked the door, even opening it a smidge, hoping Enjolras would get the hint, and hopped into the shower.

The hot water pelted down, soaking her hair and she quickly scrubbed off the last traces of make up on her face and started shampooing her hair, feeling the suds run down her back and to her arse, where Enjolras had his hands less than half an hour ago. And another big lump of suds made its way over her chest and towards her hips. She moaned at the memory of the alley and one of her hands followed the path the suds had taken, lingering slightly at her breast before following it down her stomach and to her hip. She parted her thighs, that she had been squeezing together to alleviate some of the pressure, and let her fingers trace her slit, parting it softly and circling her clit slowly.

She moaned, loud.

She could faintly hear Enjolras rummaging in his bedroom over the sound of the shower, he had obviously not heard her. She continued her task, massaging her clit gently and thinking about his glorious face as he hoisted her up and pinned her against that alley wall. Her knees buckled slightly as she inserted a finger, moaning again, as she leaned her back on the cold tiles to keep her balance. She hissed, her back was slightly sore from the rough brick wall, and the tiles soothed the slight sting the hot water had brought on. She imagined she was back in that alley, being pinned against the wall, but this time there were no cloth barriers between her and Enjolras. She moaned again, this time she could hear the rummaging falter. She had his attention now.

She inserted another finger into herself and started pumping them in and out at a steady rhythm, moaning each time. It was liberating. She had always tried not to be too loud in bed, her partners had always been of the silent type and it wasn't really until today that she had let loose. In a public place no less! The thought made her moan even louder. It was getting hard to stay silent.

She heard the door open and Enjolras taking a step into the bathroom before there was silence. Damn it, she needed him right here right now.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed and ripped the shower curtain away before he did something stupid like leave and close the door behind him.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, wearing a pair of adorable French flag pyjamas and his old red shirt, the one she gave him for his birthday long ago. His hair was a mess and his expression was a mixture of awe and bewilderment. She had no patience for this. She just wanted him in her already!

Jumping out of the shower, still covered in shampoo suds, she marched on him, pressing him against the doorframe and kissing him for all she was worth. He responded immediately, his hands gripping her tighter and his tongue tasting the roof of her mouth. She moaned, again, and broke away, ripping his shirt over his head and leading him towards the shower by the waistband of his patria-pjs.

She stepped back into the tub and pushed his pyjamas down, delighted to find he had gone commando underneath.

"I was going to shower, 'was just waiting for you to finish first." He defended himself when he saw her appreciative glance at his growing un-underwear-covered erection.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Enjolras." She smirked pulling him into the spray of the water with her. It took no time before his lips met hers again and she let her sudsy hands run over his hair, neck, shoulders, chest, stomach and follow that trail on hair down.

"Fuck," he exclaimed as she took his cock in hand and squeezed. His brow scrunching up and breath catching in his throat as she started moving her hand up and down his length, he moaned and groaned loudly, his hands gripping her hips tight and pressing her up against the cold tiles, making her moan as well. He grabbed her hand and stopped her after a little while, quickly dumping a handful of conditioned onto her head and pulling her under the shower head with him, trying to remove all traces of soap from their bodies as fast as humanly possible.

"Bed," he murmured before he turned the water off and, much to her delight, threw her over his shoulder and ran towards his room, the guestroom.

This was the only room in the flat that had changed drastically, Éponine noted as he threw her down on the red sheets, but that was all the noting she would get to do as he had already followed, crawling slowly up the bed towards her, grabbing her ankle and kissing it, making a trail of hot kisses from there to her hip, making her writher impatiently as he came so, so, so close, yet not merely close enough. When he withdrew to do the same to her other leg, Éponine almost shrieked in frustration.

"I'm on the pill!"

"What?"

"You don't need to fuck around with a fucking condom, just please just fucking _touch_ me!"

"I am touching y-"

"Just fucking get to it!" She whimpered as he kissed the inside of her thigh with a laugh, his wet blonde curls tickling her slightly, and gosh she was so wet. Not just from the shower, but from the mere thought of him even _breathing _on her. And he did just that. His hot breath hitting her hotter sex and driving her crazy as she wrapped her thighs around his head and tangled her finger in his golden curls, wanting to feel his lips on her already.

When they finally kissed where she wanted him, Éponine lost all conscious thought and barely registered that she was chanting his name rather loudly. It was better than she had ever imagined. His mouth was wickedly clever, teasing her clit, licking all over and dipping into her, lapping at her juices. She didn't care if he learned this from porn, or a book or a past lover even, as long as he did not stop doing the thing. She tugged on his hair as his tongue found a steady rhythm on her clit, shouting at him not to quit doing that thing he was doing right now, and he grunted in consent, the vibrations hitting her and making her scream as she came. Her orgasm was powerful and glorious and incomparable to anything she had ever experienced before. Enjolras withdrew his fingers (when had he inserted those?!) and kissed his way up until he was at her level, his erection pressed to her thigh.

He had a smirk plastered on his face that she knew she wouldn't even be able to kiss off of him. It didn't mean she wasn't going to try, she though as she flipped them over, straddling his thighs and slowly lowering herself down on him, and raising herself off and slamming back down, his hips came up to meet hers as she did it over and over, both moaning loudly with each thrust.

Her wet hair was dripping around her shoulders, droplets running down her body, followed by his fingers, gently at first, but then more frantic and rough, running his wet hands all over her hips, stomach, thighs, shoulders, breasts, wherever he could reach as she rocked on top of him, her moans getting higher and louder as she leaned forwards to support herself on his chest, the heat building yet again as her hips rolled hap hazardously into his, the edge building fast. He gripped her hips and flipped her over, making her shriek in surprise before her scream of surprise was overtaken by screams of pleasure as he pounded into her quick and steady, raising her leg over his shoulder to hit her at just the right angle over and over again.

All she could see was his face, his flushed cheeks, his sweaty brow, his wild wet hair and his eyes, eyes that burned with intensity and passion and _love, _and she came undone, screaming his name as she saw sparks, her nails digging into his shoulders and body trembling and twitching, she felt him tense and heard him shout, cussing loudly and spilling himself into her.

She melted into the matrass as he threw her leg off his shoulder and collapsed on top of her, catching his breath for a second then rolled off and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closed.

"Fuck." She breathed, this time for another reason.

"Fuck." He agreed.

She snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes. It was not even that late, but she was already exhausted.

"I never imagined you'd be this loud," he mused after a while.

"Imagined much, have you?" she asked, pinching his side.

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly. And that's when it proper hit Éponine.

"You love me." She said, shock and happiness filling her.

"Well, yes," he muttered and started playing with a wet chunk of hair.

"Is it… weird that I am not saying it back?" _Not yet anyway._

"No, I never really expect you to anyway." He let go of her hair and shifted, lying on his back instead of his side, as if the reminder was a little painful. And it probably was.

"Then why does it feel unnatural not to say it back?" she asked, rolling over on her stomach, resting her chin on his chest, looking at him as if they were back in his old flat and she had just asked him why he believed the witness had lied in court.

He shrugged, fixing his gaze on the ceiling. "A sense of obligation perhaps… like when someone says have a nice day, you say 'you too' because it's the proper thing to do."

She snorted, regaining his attention as she rolled her eyes. "Since when have I ever bothered about obligations? You do remember the first time you wished me a happy weekend, right?"

He smiled fondly, "you told me to fuck off and go 'do one', entirely uncalled for if you ask me."

"Anyway, the point is; I want to say it back, not because I feel like I _should_ but because I honestly feel it's the right thing?" She left it off like a question, but honestly, nothing had ever felt more right.

She wrapped herself as close to Enjolras as possible and brought her hand to his jaw, turning his face towards her so she could look him in the eyes.

"Hey, you." She smiled as his light eyes met her dark ones. "I love you, alright? I love you, and I probably have for a while now." She shrugged, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone (that was probably chiselled by God or Michelangelo or something) and saw the vulnerability leave his eyes, being replaced by joy.

"I love you too." He smiled as he kissed her nose.

"I know, you dolt, that's how we ended up here in the first place!"

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her best friend, her lover, feeling happier than she had in forever.

"'Ponine?" Enjoras asked groggily a few minutes later, voice heavy with sleep.

"What?" she grumbled, faking cranky-tired when reality was that she was too goddamn giddy-happy to be annoyed right now.

"Happy birthday," he whispered, kissing her forehead before settling to sleep.

"Well, fuck." Éponine muttered, and then she started laughing.

"What?"

"We fucking left our friends to fuck in an ally, at my own birthday dinner!" she gasped out.

"Fuck." He deadpanned and they both looked at each other in all seriousness, thinking of the consequences of their actions, but a split second later they were off again, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

_Enjolras is the best birthday gift I have ever gotten_, Éponine mused as she fell asleep much later that night, with his head pillowed on her chest.

_3 years later._

"If you don't go put your clothes on right this moment, we are going to be late to Combeferre and Marie's wedding rehearsal." Enjolras said, his voice stern as Éponine walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a short silk robe and what he imagined was some overly sexy underwear beneath it, judging by the pink and black striped bag he had spotted the other day, and the mischievous smirk on her face.

"I don't think they'll mind, _honey_, considering they were late to ours." She purred and sashayed up to him, slowly and seductively letting the robe slither to the floor, leaving her clad in a black lacy number that made his mouth go dry.

"I swear to god Éponine, if we are not out that door in thirty minutes, you will be sleeping in the guest room," he threatened as she calmly removed his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, her skilled fingers making no time of it. She just smiled at him as the lightly ran her hand over the growing bulge in his dress trousers, before undoing his belt.

"Fine!" he growled, shrugging off his shirt and stepping out of his trousers, "but we've got to make it quick, _honey_."

And with that he attacked her lips as they stumbled into their bedroom. He eagerly went for the bra, trying to unhook it with one hand as he pulled at her knickers with the other hand, but before he could do anything, she was out of his arms and chiding him.

"I didn't spend my last dollars at Victoria's Secret for you to just rip it off, now did I?"

"No, ma'am,"

She chuckled and walked into his arms, wrapping her leg around his hip as his hand carefully disappeared beneath her panty line.

"I didn't mean for you to go gentle either" she whispered as she threw herself back onto the bed, bringing him with her.

(Enjolras made true of his threat when they got home, they'd been over 20 minutes late, so Éponine was just going to have to woman up and deal with the consequences… Enjolras ended up sleeping in the guestroom as well. How could he not when the knowledge of Éponine going commando under her dress had been taunting him ever since they left their flat?)


End file.
